Living with Maniacs
by Oliver-Of-Zelda
Summary: This is just a story about the creepypastas and how their lives go in the mansion. I will be mentioning most creepypastas. However, if you have an OC or other creepypasta you would like to see included, just message me or say so in a review. This is just stories about their lives. I will not be bringing in any OC's of my own because I personally don't like OCs in fanfiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

EllaOFZelda: Welcome to my story!

Jeff: Welcome!

EJ: Welcome!

Sally: Welcome!

Masky: Are we trying to act like Ouran High school Host Club?

EllaOfZelda: Right, sorry. Continue on!

Ticci Toby: I swear, this author is going to be the death of us.

=========================================== Ch. 1 ========================================================

All of the creepypastas were enjoying sleeping in one Saturday. Not a creature was stirred, not even a mouse. That is, except Slenderman. All the creepypsastas were in their rooms in the mansion. They were all probably having good, nice dreams. Dreams about killing people, dreams of a creepypasta. Everyone was happy until Slender man came.

"ALRIIIGHT DUCKIES! TIME TO GEEET UP!" Slenderman yelled, banging pots and prancing around on the fifth floor, where everyone slept.

Eyeless Jack sprang up in bed, just to be met by a wooden bar. He had forgotten he was on a bottom bunk under Jeff.

"DANG IT." He exclaimed, rubbing his head. Jeff laughed.

"Well that's your fault." He joked. EJ shot him a glare, making Jeff laugh again.

Most of the creepypastas were out of their rooms by then and had walked out into the hallway. Dark Link and Ben Drowned seemed to be having a very serious discussion over what video games were better. Clock work was brushing her hair and glaring at everyone. Ticci Toby had had to drag Masky and Hoodie out of bed. He was currently yelling at them about the importance of getting up so you can eat waffles. Laughing Jack, Lost Silver, and Sally were talking about dolls. So mature.  
EJ and Jeff soon came out also, greeting everyone with tired laughs and mumbled good mornings. Everyone was still in their pajamas meaning no one had even showered or gotten dressed yet.

"Alright, duckies. Looks like everyone is here, which is good. Good morning! I would like for everyone to get showered then meet me downstairs in two hours. Stat." Slenderman said.

Everyone mumbled their okays and went to get towels to shower with. EJ noticed that Jeff had already gotten a towel for him. He muttered 'thanks' and went down the hallway to the bathroom to get in line for a shower. He was late. Clockwork, Sally, Toby, Ben, and Dark Link were already in line. Toby and Clockwork were talking about something involving organs. Sally was playing with a rag doll and Ben and Dark were arguing.

"I should get to shower before you!" Dark exclaimed.

"No, you shouldn't." Ben replied.

"But you take _hours_ to wash your hair, and you don't even use _water_!" Dark cried. Ben just scoffed at that and flipped his hair.

"Its not like its _my_ fault I have and irrational fear of water!" Ben said.

"Umm, yeah it is." Dark replied.

EJ just ignored them and got in line to use the bathroom. Everyone was still a little tired and grouchy from getting up. Jack didn't have his mask on, either. Soon Jeff came behind him to line up.

"How`s it going?" He asked.

"Bleh. Still tired," EJ said with a yawn.

"Yeah, why cant Slendy just let us sleep in past seven for just one day? Is that too much to ask?!" Jeff cried.

"I guess so..." EJ trailed off.

The conversation pretty much ended there. What seemed like hours was only minutes till Ben came out of the bathroom. His hair was clean but he wasn't wet at all. He didn't even have a towel.

"How does he do it..." EJ wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe he uses saw dust or something and combs it through his hair." Jeff suggested.

EJ shivered. "Ew. No." He said with distaste.

Jeff laughed hysterically. "Ha, says the kid who eats kidneys." He poked EJ in the stomach. EJ glared at him.

In a few minutes Dark came out and walked down the hallway. EJ ran into the bathroom.

"FINALLY." He shouted and got in the shower.

===============Time Skip==================

By now everyone had showered and gotten dressed. They all made it downstairs just in time. Slendy was sitting at their immense table reading a newspaper. He told them all they could make some breakfast before discussing today's plans. Toby ran to the fridge and grabbed to last box of waffles. He held them up in victory and cheered. Dark and Ben were fighting over the last bowl of Trix. Clockwork was helping sally make toast while chatting with Laughing Jack and Lost silver.

"Toby, you can share the waffles!" Masky yelled.

"No. I want them." Toby said, pulling his plate of waffles closer to himself.

"Come on, just let us each have at least one!" Hoodie said, Masky nodding in agreement.

"No, they are MY waffles. I went to the fridge and a got them and I made them. If you want some, go get your own waffles." Toby huffed.

Masky and Hoodie facepalmed, knowing there were actually no waffles left. They came up with a plan and decided to test it out. Masky turned to Ticci Toby.

"Look, Toby. If you can eat all of those waffles me and Hoodie will personally drive you to the store and get some more." He said.

"Sooo... If I eat waffles, I get _more_ waffles?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Hoodie said. Him and Masky knew that Toby couldn't eat twelve whole waffles. That was way too many.

"Okay!" Toby said excited and began to eat his waffles while Masky and Hoodie watched intensely, making sure he didn't cheat. Meanwhile, Dark and Ben were wrestling over the box of Trix.

"They're MINE!" Ben yelled, managing to snatch the box out of Dark's hands. They were running around the counter island in the middle of the kitchen. They had already managed to drop five glasses and drop two vases. Dark was not happy that Ben had gotten the box and decided to take Ben's 3Ds, which evolved into a full-blown battle.

Clockwork had finished making Sally's peanut butter toast and talked to LJ and Lost Silver while Sally ate. They were talking about something along the lines of would they kill Donald Trump. LJ and Clockwork seemed in agreement on 'yes', while LS was still unsure.

EJ was at the stove preparing to make his breakfast with Jeff standing next to him.

"How do you eat your kidneys? Do you just like, cook them? Or do you like, add spices." Jeff questioned.

"Well, all I really do is cook them till they aren't raw, then salt them." He said plainly, as if telling someone how one eats kidneys was just a normal dinner table conversation.

"Oh." Jeff said as he watched closely as EJ went to the fridge and grabbed a bag with dark red liquid in it and two red lumps. EJ pulled the kidneys out of the bag and plopped them on the stove. A few minutes later he took them off after flipping them and letting them cook on a different side. He put them on a glass plate he pulled from the cupboard above him and slightly sprinkled salt on them.

EJ turned to Jeff. "Do you want to try one?" He asked. He normally didn't ask everyone else this, since most of the creepypastas weren't exactly cannibals. But, knowing Jeff was kind of one, he asked him.

"Uh...sure." Jeff agreed. He walked over to the plate and picked up a fork and knife. He gently cut into one, watching a little red liquid ooze out. He cut off a piece and put it in his mouth. EJ watched closely, wondering how he would react. Jeff chewed the organ. Its not like it tasted bad to him, it was just a weird taste. Neither amazing nor horrible. It met somewhere in between. Jeff swallowed and looked at EJ.

"It was okay." He said.

"Really? I thought you would hate it. After all, most people do." Jack said. He grabbed the plate and finished off the remains.

After that it seemed like everyone had mostly eaten, except for Dark and Ben, whose war ended up in the box of Trix exploding all over the floor and no one eating them. Toby surprisingly finished all of the waffles, leaving Masky and Hoodie looking forward to a shopping trip later. Sally had secretly fed Smile dog the rest of her toast when Clockwork wan't looking. Laughing jack and Lost silver didn't really need to eat, so they just went and sat down at the table.

EJ had cleaned up his mess and him and Jeff went and sat down with everyone else. Dark and Ben were sitting next to each other and were yet again bickering.

"It was your fault, ya pipsqueak!" Dark yelled.

"Who are you calling 'pipsqueak', shorty?" Ben exclaimed back.

"I am not short!" Dark snapped back.

Although it seems like they are always bickering, they really love and respect each other as friends. Just then Slenderman cleared his throat, the sign for everyone to 'shut up'. He put down the newspaper he was reading as everyone quieted down.

"I have a few assignments for all of you, and one special announcement later. But first before that, lets do the missions. My proxy crew, Toby, Masky, and Hoodie. I have two assignments for you. you need to kill two boys. one by the name of Ezra Krepes, and the other Edward Livestrong. " Slenderman said, looking at the three.

"Yes sir." They all said.

"And, for our big announcement.." Slendy's eyes swept over to Jeff. "We have someone coming to the mansion." Everyone uproared at that. No one new comes to the mansion. Ever.

"Quiet, quiet please duckies!" Slenderman clapped three times. "The newcomer is not a human, it is Jeff's brother. Liu Woods, or otherwise known by his stage name, Homocidal Liu, said that he would come here today and possibly stay." Slendy finished.

That left everyone in a dead silence. (A/N: Pun not intended ._.) Nobody at the house except Jeff and Slenderman himself have met Liu. They didn't know what to expect.

"Okay, I`m excited to see him. I haven't seen him in..." Jeff trailed off. "Seven years." He said. Small tears welled up I his eyes put he pushed them away, making sure no one noticed.

"Okay then. That is all for today. Oh and don't kill those two boys till later tonight, Okay?" Slenderman asked masky.

"Yes sir." Masky said.

"Aww, but what if Liu comes over when we're are on our hunt? I really want to meet him!" Toby yelled.

"It'll be fine. Besides, Liu said he wouldn't be over here till about one to two a.m." Slendy said.

Toby pumped his fists in the air and whooted. "YAYYYYY!" Masky and Hoodie facepalmed.

EJ walked over to Jeff to make sure he was okay. "Hey, are you okay with Liu coming over? You look kind of pale." EJ asked.

"Nah, its fine. Its just, umm.. the last time I saw him, I...I-I uh..." Jeff gulped. "I may have tried to kill him." EJ gaped then closed his mouth.

"Well, hopefully he still isn't mad. He wouldn't have decided to come over if he still hates you, right?" EJ said.

Jeff rubbed his temples deep in thought. "Well, yeah.. I guess.." He mumbled. After the meeting and the announcement everyone went back to their daily lives and awaited their newcomers arrival. Dark and Ben went and decided to play Twilight Princess together. (A/N: A Legend of Zelda game if you did not know ._.) Sally had laid down for a nap with Lost Silver while LJ watched them. Clockwork had gone to go listen to music. EJ went and watched a few movies and played some games with Jeff.

-end of Ch.1-

EllaOfZelda: Ta-da! HA! I told you I could do it!

Ticci Toby: Whatever

EllaOfZelda: Come on, cough it up. You promised twenty bucks as your bet.

Ticci Toby: *mumbles something inaudible and gives Ella a twenty*

EllaOfZelda: Well then, what did you two think of it?

Jeff: Intense

EJ: Delicious

EllaandJeff: *Sweatdrop*

Toby: He means the kidneys.

EllaandJeff: Ohhhhhhh

Toby: Sheesh.

EllaOfZelda: Hey, don't judge, bro. Well, I will see you all next time as we see what my potato sack mind can muster up! JA!

Jeff: Potato Sack?

EjandToby: DONT ASK.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

EllaOfZelda: Ello again.

EJ: Finally jeeze I was wondering if you would ever be back.

EllaOfZelda: Sorry I have a life ._.

Jeff: Do you really...

EllaOfZelda: *glare* Anyway, welcome to the next chapter! In this chapter there and the next few there might be new characters. I don't know.

Jeff: SO ENJOY. ORELSE. ;-;

-Ch. 2-

The next morning everyone woke up on their own, which was weird. The previous night everyone had gone to bed late, tired and anxious for their new arrival. None of them had bothered to have supper. Slenderman had told them to get enough rest. Everyone was confused as to why slenderman hadn't woken them up. Most of the time he went around the hallways doing something weird and calling them duckies.

EJ and Jeff were the last ones to get up. They walked out of their room and into the hallway. Everyone was chatting while in line for a shower. Laughing Jack was braiding Sally's hair while Lost Silver watched. Toby was poking masky and saying his name over and over while hoodie tried to make him stop.

Clockwork was with Dark Link and Ben Drowned as they all talked about if the world were to end who they would kill first. They all pretty much agreed on Ticci Toby. EJ and Jeff walked over to them all and said good morning.

"Hey, do you know why Slendy didn't wake us up?" LS asked EJ.

"I don't know. Maybe he was busy, or maybe something happened..." EJ trailed off.

Everyone looked at EJ. "Well, why don't we go check?" Sally asked, grabbing LJ's hand.

Everyone seemed in agreement so they stopped their showering sessions and went down to the main floor. They all tiptoed down the stairs so they didn't make too much noise. They went around a corner into the kitchen to see Slenderman sitting st the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Why hello duckies! Did you have a good rest, yes?" Slenderman greeted merrily.

Everyone just laughed at that. "Thank goodness, we thought you were dead or something!" Clockwork said.

"Oh, I just wanted you guys to be able to sleep in since today is a special day! You remember? Jeff's brother is coming!" Slenderman exclaimed.

Jeff sighed, "Oh yeah.." EJ patted his shoulder.

"Ts'okay, bro." EJ said.

"Well, why don't you all make breakfast then we will discuss todays plans!" Slenderman clasped his hands.

So, all of the happy creepynoodles went and made breakfast. After they had all had their morning fights and duels, they gathered at the dining table and discussed todays plans ever so merrily. (Except Jeff, he is never merry. :) )

"Well, Jeffs brother is coming over at like, four. But other than that there are...NO PLANS K? BAIAI!" Slenderman yelled than ran upstairs, leaving everyone in a gust of wind that smelled like pine tree cologne. Everyone just sat there shocked at what they just witnessed.

"Well, looks like we have the day off! Toby whooped.

"That was...odd, of slendy." Clockwork said. Everyone agreed.

After that everyone went back into their rooms to do whatever they pleased.

-time skip-

 _Chat room_

 _ben-will-not-drown has logged in_

 _jack-ur-kidneys has joined_

 _ben: o hai EJ_

 _jack: HEllo BeN_

 _ben: whats up with ur typing_

 _jack: i doNt know_

 _jeff-needs-sleep has joined_

 _jeff: hey do you guys know where toby is?_

 _jack: nOpe'_

 _ben: no and srsly dude, pls fix that_

 _jack: i wIll Be right bAck_

 _jack-ur-kidneys has logged off_

 _jeff: watcha doin_

 _ben: i don't know hacking things i am sooo boooored_

 _jeff: do u have a girlfriend?_

 _ben: no but i know Zelda loves me_

 _jeff: ha in ur dreams kiddo_

 _ben: wut its not like u have one_

 _jeff: hey watch ur mouth u midget piece of-_

 _sally: hehe_

 _ben: SALLY_

 _jeff: sally..?_

 _ben: SALLY WUT R U DOIN ON DA CHAT_

 _sally: remember, you taught me_

 _ben: -_- why do i do this.._

 _jeff: sally u really shouldn't do that_

 _ben: ya especially when jeff is acting like a piece of crap dipstick_

 _slendy: BENJAMIN ALLISON_

 _ben: SLENDY WTHECK?_

 _slendy: i have to monitor you guys nd dsjhe chatathsd_

 _jeff:..._

 _ben: slen r u ok_

 _slendy: i jsut havhtsi longids fingresska'_

 _jeff: o his fingers_

 _ben: hahhhahahfllololololololololololol_

 _slendy: as i was saying, BENJAMIN ALLISON'_

 _ben: how r u typing so fast?!_

 _slendy: I have one of my proxies typing_

 _ben: lol who masky_

 _slendy: u betcha its me waterwimp_

 _ben: u shouldn't have done that_

 _ben-will-not-drown has logged off_

 _slendy: o shoot_

 _slendy-in-the-suit has logged off_

 _sally: i gotta take a nap with Lost Silver k baiii_

 _sally-teddy-bee has logged off_

 _jeff: o okay baii_

 _jeff: im all alone..._

 _jeff: ..._

 _jeff: this is nic-_

 _toby-eats-waffles has joined_

 _toby: HAIII JEFFERY_

 _jeff: WUT U WANT U LIL SCUMBAG  
_

 _toby: guess what_

 _jeff: WUT_

 _toby: wafflez_

 _jeff: R U KIDDIN ME U LIL-_

 _toby: jk_

 _jeff: ..._

 _toby: ur bro-bro is here_

 _jeff: ..._

 _toby: and he brought some friends_

 _jeff-needs-sleep has logged off_

 _toby: okay baiiii_

 _toby: leave me then_

 _toby: ;-;_

 _toby: ..._

 _toby: i need waffles_

 _toby-needs-waffles has stopped the chat_

 _-time skip-_

As soon as Jeff had heard what Toby had said he logged off. He was running down the hallway and down the stairs, trying to catch his breath. Jeff didn't really want his brother to be here, needless to say. He wondered why his brother would even show up, and who his so called 'friends' are. Jeff turned around the bend of the stairs and into the main floor. He ran to the door where he saw people gathered

Toby, Ben, EJ, and Slendy were there. Jeff shoved past through them and saw him. His brother. Before he knew what was happening tears welled up in his eyes. The feeling was.. strange. Jeff had hardly ever cried except when he was a baby. He didn't like the feeling of the little wet droplets sliding down his scarred face. Jeff fell to the ground on his knees, and put his hands in his head.

Just then Jeff felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Standing there was his brother. Liu grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him up before embracing him in a hug. Jeff welcomed the hug and cried even more. After a few seconds of that, they pulled away. Jeff noticed Liu's wardrobe had changed. He now was wearing a sweater and a scarf, despite the summer weather outside.

"Hi, brother." Homicidal Liu said.

"Hi, Liu." Jeff said.

Jeff looked behind Liu and saw two people standing in the doorway. One was wearing a dark blue hoodie and had a mask on with a bloody smile. On the top of his head, he had messy and kind of curly black hair. He was also holding a knife that seemed to have fresh blood on it. The other person was a tall boy. He had straight black hair partly covering some of his face. He was wearing one of those white lab jackets that you see doctors wear. To accomplice the coat, he was wearing a surgeons mask, but it had sharp teeth painted on it in blood. The mans eyes were reddish black.

Just then Slendy decided to break up the akward staring contest that was happening between Jeff and the newcomers. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together.

"Well then, how about you all come to the table and get to know each other while I make some tea. Does that sound good, yes?" Slenderman finished.

Everyone said okay and headed towards the table. Slendy went and started making tea on the stove while Jeff and Liu got accommodated. EJ, Ben, and Toby had left to go tell the others.

Liu cleared his throat. "S-so... how have you been, brother? Y'know, since you...tried to, um..stab me and all." Liu finished.

"Uhh, I've been uh, doing fine. Living here with the other creepypastas is really cool. I also want to apologize about, uhh... trying to kill you and all." Jeff said, scratching his head.

"Oh, its fine bro. And hey, I want you to meet my friends i brought along." Liu said, gesturing to the two sitting across from him.

Just then Slendy came and put down a tray with tea and sugar cubes in front of them. After that he left to give them some privacy.

"This is my friend Dr. Smile. He hasn't told me his real name yet, though. But he has his reasons." Liu said, pointing to the tall boy with the lab coat.

Jeff reached across the table and grabbed his hand, shaking it. " Hi nice to meet you the name is Jeff, Jeff the Killer." Jeff introduced himself. Dr. Smile laughed.

"No need to be so formal, little one." He said and laughed slightly maniacally.

Just then the boy in the hoodie put his hands on the table and stood up. "WHOA YOU ARE JEFF THE KILLER?! LIKE, _THE_ JEFF THE KILLER?!" the boy asked, completely fangirl-ing.

"Uh... yeah, that's me." Jeff said.

Liu sighed and face palmed, " You will have to excuse him, he is only thirteen. His name is Bloody Painter, though his real name is Helen Smith." Liu said.

Helen lightly punched Liu's arm. "Hey! I thought you said that was secret!" He complained, glaring at Liu.

Jeff reached out and shook his hand too. "Well, it seems like you know my name, so... uh, hi." Jeff awkwardly said.

Liu turned and faced Jeff. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Oh the should be coming here soon, in fact, I'm surprised they aren't here y-"

"OMG HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Toby yelled, running up and tackling Liu in a hug, knocking him off of his chair.

"TOBY JONES!" Slendy yelled, picking up the youngster with one hand and helping Liu up with another.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Woods. You will have to excuse some of the youngsters' behaviors." Slendy said, gesturing to Sally, Dark Link, Ben, Lost Silver, and Toby.

Liu smiled. " Oh he's fine. Trust me, I deal with worse stuff than this everyday!" Liu replied, chuckling.

After that everyone said their hellos to Liu and the newcomers and introduced themselves. Sally, LS, DLink, Ben, and the Bloody Painter all got along well. They were playing truth or dare with Laughing Jack and Clockwork watching over them. Liu, Jeff, and EJ were chatting and getting to know each other better. Dr. Smile was telling Toby, Masky, and Hoodie about all of his specimens and how he used them and sometimes would sneak a bite or two off of them.

Masky walked over to Helen. They stared at each other for a while. "Nice mask." They both said at the same time.

EJ decided to go meet Dr. Smile. He told him that he eats kidneys for a living, and Dr. Smile said that kidneys were his favorite part of the human body to digest. After that they were pretty much best buds. All of a sudden Liu cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, but I would wish to say something. After getting to know you all, and become friends with you all, me and my colleagues would like to ask you all something. We would like to join you here in the mansion." Liu said.

That left everyone speechless. They knew Liu was coming to visit, but they didn't expect this. Everyone turned to Jeff and slendy, awaiting their response. Jeff and Slenderman whispered a few things to each other, before turning to them all.

"We have made a decision." Slenderman said, then gestured to Jeff and joined standing by everyone else. Jeff cleared his throat.

"A-as long as it is okay with everyone else, we would be glad to have Liu and his new accomplices join us. Is everyone okay with that?" Jeff asked.

"HECK YEAAAAH!" Toby yelled. Everyone else just facepalmed and said yes.

"So, that's a yes from everyone?" Jeff asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well then. Congratulations brother, Bloody painter, Dr. Smile." Jeff said, gesturing to the three. "You are now all officially creepyastas."

fin.

Ella-of-Zelda: Hooray Liu, you are a creepypasta!

Liu: yay ^_^

EoZ: OOoo but I hated writing that chapter. It is kind of a stupid chapter. Most of the time when i was writing it was like three in the morning, so, sorry. ;(

Jeff: THEY BETTER LIKE IT.

EoZ and Liu: ?

JEFF: YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO ACT THAT CRYING SCENE OUT. ;-; WY U DO DIS TO MEH ELLA

EoZ: ;)

EoZ: Anyway, like said before, if you have any OC's you want in, just write in review who they are and their story, or message me. If you also have any other creepypastas you want in the story, just tell me. So, uhh... have a good, um... day? I guess...

Dr. Smile: Hehe~

EoZ: HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Dr. Smile: HEHEHEHEHE~

EoZ: NONONON WUT ARE YOU DOING AHHSDFSDFJSDLFNKNSDKLJFBLKSDJFBKLSBJSKLDFJSDFSDF...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

Dr. Smile: Please stand by, technical difficulties :)


End file.
